Keiro Airingdale
Appearance His eyes are a merlot shade of red and devoid of emotion. Keiro's head is an oblong shape with pale skin that' delicate and has not one mark on it. He also has white spikes on the sides of his face. Often times, Keiro binds some of the flocks of his green hair into a small pony tail the aligns perfectly with his head crest making him appear as some sort of ninja. His brows have a thin arch and completes his simplicity complexion in the face. Keiro wears a thin, pure white vest(a single button holding it together over his midsection) with sharp, red horns sticking out of his chest and back. His arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in his elbows(that he can extend out at will). His hair is a lush green in color(overhanging the middle of his forehead) with a teal head crest in the back of his head. Bangs of the same lush green fall on the sides of his face, completing to helmet-esque setting of a knight. Similar colored cross-belts around his white slacks form a style in dress code. He also has a single white pelt around his thigh leg. Long-sleeved green, button down shirt sports over his upper body part and completing his classical look as a silent killer with courtesy tastes. The long neck cuff abodes well with the flared out portion of the lower part of the sleeves. Shoes are of elegance and match the purity of the white in them. Personality Keiro appears to be a very serious and coldhearted person which stems from his hellish training that the Dr. Young forced him to overcome. He also tends to hide his emotions when it is revealed that displays to be mentally unstable when losing comrades, despite being seen only as a tool and nothing more. Although he dispatches himself from others that is apart of his assassin group, he is socially awkward and hardly says nothing unless spoken to first. He's rather the silent type and keeps to himself unless a mission has activated him to become a loyally participant in a battle against rebellious Gijinka, disobedient Pokemon or ignorant human beings. He also tends to show darker sides of him when it comes to killing his enemies. He is cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of his enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin. What he dreads the most is to no longer be of aid to his creator and become a throw away doll like his dead sibling. He counts the corpses strewn over the years and initially collects them to forever remind him of the hurdle he had to pass to get closer to a perfected body. Secretly, he is scared of being considered weak and only wants to please his creator, and the man he calls father though the doctor himself doesn't seem to have any further relations to him. He gets his honor and resilience to words and sayings from the man as well and looks up to him as the perfect figure to walk behind in the darkest hours of his life. History Keiro was an orphan as well as his beloved sister, were forced to undergo survival exam in a forest full of savage and dangerous Pokemon. They barely survived by working together they were drafted into separate assassination because of their(assistant division program) superior reluctance of keeping the siblings together. This led to genetic mutation between the two siblings in which became a evolutionary link; Kirlia-Gijinka for his sister and a Gallade-Gijinka for himself. This took several years to take affect and both ends has suffered great deals of pain with Keiro relying heavily on the equipment of the ring and Gaia institution to keep him functioning properly. After joining his division cruel treatment as well as forced to ingest experimental drugs, making his body more powerful. This ultimately led to his brain alteration and make him think that the only things that mattered was himself and his doctor that created him like this. He was initiated into the battle arena and won many fights leading, him to be a dangerous member of the Kurasa(an inky black bird that picks of parts of deceased victims). He eventually was instructed to fight his sister who had it worse off than him when it came to killing. She was delusional and off her rockers when she came to assault he brother. He hardly had any remembrance of his kid-sister and when they fought he restrained himself from doing too much damage. That didn't last long as Dr. Faun commanded that he does the final blow or else face deadly consequences for his disobedience to kill. One sharp pierce through the heart and she slumped against his bloody arm that was all of her own. He only shed a tear and that was the last emotion he showed before stilling his frame completely and forever. He was built up to become on the best assassins to track down the vulpine brothers and end them. They were also responsible for taking the doctor's precious daughter away when she escaped. It was one of the few days that Keiro was inattentive thinking of his past, and for that he was severely punished. Since then he's been trying his hardest in the Police Detective Force to locate the whereabouts of Miriam Young for nearly six years or so. He's been accompanied with fellow helpers also stemed from his doctor and father. Moves Leaf Blade Dazzling Gleam Teleport Psychic Swords Dance Stored Power Close Combat Thunder Wave Abilities Justified Gallery Trivia * Keiro is the reincarnated soul of Pan, the Sun King. Legend foretells of two powerful entities, the light and darkness of the world battling in their preferred forms; a knight and a dragon. For ages did the sun give passage to the moon and allowed her to do as she pleased before giving a change himself to experience a life better suited than defeat. This later brought envious thoughts to his friend for off-putting her chance to redeem happier times. * The Gallade-Gijinka has master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting his foe's moves. * He feels pain but brushes the effects off of his shoulders to maintain the ideal of a perfect killing machine. * Keiro's drug dosages amplifies his power usage. He can manipulate all sorts of attacks trying to hit him with his own, and infusing the attack to a combination that deflects all other things again him. * Once he sees how many moves you possess and how much goes behind each he's zeroed in only destroying you completely. * Keiro's favorite hobby is to ice-skate though he's been told by several others to take up the profession. He's preferred to keep it as a time-consuming hobby. Category:Flamebrooke Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Kurasa Member Category:Hybrid Gijinka Category:Gijinka Category:Mega Evolution Category:Gin Province Category:Siblings Category:Dual Type Category:Delta District